Giant Spiders
Great Spiders are arachnids that lived in Middle-earth, particularly in dark and perilous places. One, Shelob, attacked and paralyzed Frodo Baggins in the third part of the Lord of the Rings trilogy, The Return of the King. Description Giant Spiders are massive in size and appear mostly in the forests of Mirkwood. They are descended from the spider-creatures of the Ered Gorgoroth, and/or the evil spider-like being known as Ungoliant. Like all arachnids, they have eight legs, many eyes, and are known for constructing large webs to trap their prey. After mating, the female often devours the male. The female will lay thousands of eggs, and the offspring will often devour her, and/or vice-versa. Giant Spiders were once found in Mirkwood, as well as originating from the Ered Gorgoroth (Mountains of Terror) and Nan Dungortheb. Ungoliant and her descendants, the Spiders of Mirkwood, could speak, though it is unknown if all spiders could. History The first Dark Lord, Melkor, used Ungoliant to help him realize the destruction of the Two Trees of Valinor and the theft of the Silmarils. He refused to give her the Silmarils, though, and she attempted to kill him. Ungoliant was subsequently driven off by Melkor's Balrogs, and she ultimately wandered across Middle-Earth, consuming anything that gave off light, such as gemstones, and often mated with other large spiders. Her offspring were a great bane on the world in later years. She was described as surrounded by "an aura of darkness". Always hungry, Ungoliant ended up eating herself. The Hobbit Bilbo Baggins, and his thirteen Dwarf companions encountered giant spiders in Mirkwood forest on their Quest to the Lonely Mountain. Only Bilbo's magic ring and an Elven blade (Sting) allowed them to escape being eaten. Frodo Baggins and Sam Gamgee encountered Ungoliant's daughter, Shelob, in her lair during their quest to destroy the One Ring. Frodo was ambushed by the spider and paralyzed by her poison, but Sam used Sting to attack the mighty spider, and wounded her, forcing her to flee the scene. It is unknown if she died from her wounds. Portrayal in Adaptations Video games For The Hobbit video game three spiders were invented named Wicked, Wild, and Wrath. These three spiders are the queens of the Spiders of Mirkwood and are three of the bosses of the Flies And Spiders level. Also in the game, Spidersbane was one of the ingredients Bilbo puts into Galion's cup to make him fall asleep. Also, there was a spider called Saenathra in the video game The Lord of the Rings: War in the North. It is the boss on the Mirkwood Zone: Heart of the Web. Influence of spider's in Tolkien's life Tolkien was bitten by a tarantula as a child in South Africa. This created a great impression in his mind which would then be reflected in his work. Behind the scenes Games Workshop On the Website they have Giant Spiders but with two which means this is not a pack. These spiders look like either Shelob or a Spiderling but they have to their side is the Spider Queen & Swarm. They have many colors like in the photo (most people painted these spiders differently). Today they are cost $18.00 & are available at the store. External links * Category:Spiders Category:Games Workshop Character Category:Creatures